


Moongazing

by Gingerbreadhouse



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, Minor Character Death, Minor Sokka/Yue (Avatar), Past Sokka/Yue (Avatar), Sharing a Bed, Sibling Incest, Stargazing, you can interpret their relationship as either romantic or platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:39:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29860992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gingerbreadhouse/pseuds/Gingerbreadhouse
Summary: Katara always loved stargazing. But Sokka thought it was a silly activity. That was about to change soon.
Relationships: Aang & Katara & Sokka (Avatar), Katara & Sokka & Yue (Avatar), Katara & Sokka (Avatar), Katara/Sokka (Avatar)
Kudos: 3
Collections: 2021 Avatar Pro-Shipping Rare Pair Challenge





	Moongazing

23:00

"I don't get it. What's the appeal of staring at a giant glowing orb in the sky?" Asked the little boy as he sat down next to his sister.

"Well for one, it's pretty relaxing." Katara answered, mildly annoyed that her "me time" was getting interrupted.

"I think "boring" would be more appropriate word for it."

"I don't get you. How could you stare at something this beautiful and not be moved at all?!"

"Because I see something more beautiful every day. In the mirror." Sokka said with a huge grin on his face.

"Ugh." Katara let out a frustrated sound at yet another display of her brother's arrogance. "Look Sokka, if you want this to be enjoyable then stop talking, clear your mind and just look at the sky."

"Fine. I'll try." Sokka groaned. But he had to admit, the sky was pretty beautiful. He liked the way bright white stars contrasted against dark blue sky. So Sokka sat there quietly, admiring the skyline... for about two minutes. "Boring!!!"

"Seriously?!"

"I mean yeah, it's pretty, but nothing special. It's the same sky you see every night. And besides, shouldn't you be doing something more productive with your time?"

"Excuse you? I spent the entire day helping gran-gran do the chores, while you were just swinging your boomerang back and forth!"

"Well, you're a girl, I'm a guy and that's just how it works."

Katara finally had enough. With a small movement of her hand she completely drenched her brother from head to toe.

"Oh, c'mon! I just changed a few minutes ago! That's it! I've had enough of your stupid magic! I'm going to sleep!"

"It's called bending and it's not stupid!" Katara said between her laughs.

"Whatever." Sokka mumbled as he made his way back to the tent. He hoped his sister would drop this stupid habit soon. And oh boy, was he wrong.

* * *

00:00

"Oh great. Now Aang's doing it too." Sokka looked at his two best friends in annoyance.

"C'mon Sokka! Join us!" Aang said enthusiastically.

"No thank you. I just don't get how you two find such a dull activity enjoyable."

"Well, we already practiced waterbending as much as we could; We already helped those in need and we already made fun of Zuko. So what else are we supposed to do?" Katara asked.

"How about going to sleep?!" Sokka retorted. "We have to get up early tomorrow and get going, because at the rate we are going right now, we'd be lucky if we arrived at the north pole in summer!"

"Don't worry Sokka! We are going at a pretty steady pace. And besides, it wouldn't hurt us if we woke up a little late only once!" Said Aang.

"Oh yeah?! Tell that to the fire nation soldiers who'll wake you up!"

"Hey Aang? Don't you think those bunch of stars kind of look like Sokka?" Katara pointed to the stars that were shaped like a frown.

"Yes, they do actually!" Aang giggled.

"Are you serious? That doesn't look anything like me! I'm witty and funny not mad and moody!"

"Oh really?" Katara rolled her eyes. "Then how come in last few minutes you've done nothing but complain?"

"Ha-ha, very funny!" You know what?! I'm going insid-woah-oh" Sokka tripped on a rock on his way back to his tent. And as Aang and Katara's laughter soared though the sky he yelled: "Go ahead, laugh at my misfortune, see where that gets you!" After that, Sokka finally went inside his tent.

* * *

01:00

"Sokka? It's late, you should go to sleep." Katara said while walking out of her tent, still half asleep. When her brother didn't respond, she slowly approached and sat down next to him. Sokka's face was pale, his expression unreadable and his eyes dazed and unfocused.

"I'm worried about you. Keeping all of your grief and sadness inside isn't healthy. You should let it out."

Sokka sat still for a few minutes. Thinking about what his sister said. Finally, he spoke up: "What do you want me to say? What is there to say? It was all my fault. I failed to protect her."

"No! Don't say that! That's not true! Yue was always supposed to sacrifice her life for the moon. There was nothing you could've done to prevent that." 

"Why does everybody keep saying that?! And why does everybody think it'll make me feel better?!" Sokka yelled. "Because it just makes me feel worse! Because it means that me and Yue were doomed from the start! It means that no matter what I did it'd always end in disaster!"

Katara didn't know what to say. She never thought about it like that. She wanted to soothe her brother's pain, but instead she made it worse.

"It's just... It's not fair. She was just sixteen. Only a year older than me. She had her whole life ahead of her. She wanted to travel the world. See what it had to offer. She should be here with us. Not there!" Sokka gestured at the moon. Katara took his hand in her's and gently cupped it. They sat there quietly for a while.

"You said letting out my emotions would help me feel better. I'm not sure if I do."

"Give it time." Katara whispered to Sokka. "It's getting late. We should go to sleep." This time her brother agreed with her. They got up and went inside Sokka's tent.

"Wait you're not..."

"I'm not leaving you alone tonight." Katara interrupted her brother. "Let's sleep next to each other. Just like when we were children, remember?"

"Alright." Sokka smiled in return. He then laid down next to his sister and hugged her tightly. And he could've sworn that pain in his chest loosened.

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I'm going to write something other than angsty incest. I'm also going to write fluffy yukka fic where both of them are happy.


End file.
